Angel Cafe
by Celestial Blood
Summary: Mokuba is working as a maid in a café for a week because Seto, disappointed at how much money Mokuba spends per day, cut him off. WARNING: there’s cross-dressing, it’s kind of obvious…
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Angel Café **

**Summary: Mokuba is working as a maid in a café for a week because Seto, disappointed at how much money Mokuba spends per day, cut him off. WARNING: there's cross-dressing, it's kind of obvious…**

***sigh* is it my fault I like it when Mokuba cross dresses? And you know he looks cute in girl's clothes…don't deny it O-o…**

**WARNING: I know I have it in the summary but, there's cross-dressing but there might be pedophiles, maybe…but there's cross-dressing for sure…9-9**

**o**﻿◕ ‿‿ ◕**o**﻿

It's Saturday, Isono brought the CEO the daily mail.

He knocked on the door, "Kaiba-sama, I've brought the mail." There was a growl and rough, "Come in" as a reply.

Isono smiled and took that invitation. He did the usual and leaves the mail on Seto's desk then left.

Seto stopped what he was working on and looked at his mail with a sigh. Seto opened one of the envelopes. His mouth gaped, his eyes widened and he felt his heart almost skip a beat. The bewildered teen dropped the envelope.

Seto swallowed and picked up the envelope, it was a shopping bill. He looked at the bill again but it was very painful. The bill was over _two million dollars_. That's more than his salary but what's worse is that Mokuba spent that much.

The CEO sighed, '_Mokuba's been spending so much money lately. I-I really hate to punish him but he has to learn to spend money wisely and as his guardian…it's my job to teach him.' _Seto shook his head, '_If I talk to Mokuba about his money problem maybe it'll work but if it doesn't…Well there's only one way to find out.' _

Seto turned off his computer, put down all the paperwork, and he grabbed the bill. He was halfway to the door until he was rethinking, '_If I talk with Mokuba about this, it might turn into a fight-ugh!' _he tightened his grip, "This is a problem and I won't just let it _pass by_."

The CEO stomped over to Mokuba's room, "Mokuba, I need to talk to you! Now!"

Mokuba paused his game and turned to Seto, "Yes Niisama?" he smiled and had on his innocent eyes.

Seto tried to avoid Mokuba's gaze, '_I'm not going to give in!' _Seto looked at Mokuba straight in the eyes.

Mokuba frowned and stood up, "Is there something wrong? You seem a bit tense."

Seto sighed, "Mokuba, I just got the bill form your last _shopping spree_." Mokuba's face fell, "Oh…so _that's _why you're tense."

The teen sighed again, "Mokuba, what did you buy that equaled to _over _two million dollars?"

Mokuba smiled, "I bought a lot of stuff like video games, manga,—" Mokuba was interrupted by Seto.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you just bought _toys_!? Mokuba those things you bought cost over two mission dollars!!" Seto yelled.

Mokuba winced, "No need to yell Niisama but I know why you're mad. I'm sorry that I spent too much. Next time when I shop, I'll be sensible, okay?"

Seto had a half-smile, "Thank you Mokuba."

The younger brother smiled and gave his older brother a hug, "Ne Niisama, I'm going to go shop today, too. Can I borrow one million?"

Seto's eyes widened and he pushed Mokuba off abruptly, "What!? That's not sensible money management!" Mokuba frowned, "It's a million dollars less, that's sensible."

Seto gritted his teeth, "No Mokuba, I will _not _give you the money." Mokuba blinked, "Fine, I'll just use my credit cards." the black-haired child started to walk out of the room but Seto grabbed his arm.

"Mokuba, your credit cards are in _my _room and I _won't _let you have them." Seto informed.

Mokuba had on a puzzled face, "H-huh?"

The CEO swallowed at what he was about to do, yes, he _is_ rushing it _but _Mokuba needs to learn before something _worse _happens, "You're not going to get any money from me and I'm not letting you use any of your credit cards."

Mokuba's eyes widened, "N-no way…how do you expect me to get money?"

"I don't know Mokuba, a _job_?"

Mokuba pouted, "I do have a job. I'm the vice president of Kaiba corp.!"

Seto then started to think hard, "Yes but…you don't do anything vice presidential. That's just a title, nothing more really. Also, when I say _job _I mean a career where you actually _work_."

Mokuba huffed, "Fine, I'll get a job! I mean seriously, how _hard _can it be? I can find a job at the end of this day."

Seto smirked a little, "Alright, if you can keep a job for one week, starting tomorrow. I'll give you back your credit cards."

The 11-year old scoffed, "Fine, I'll show you!" with that, Mokuba left.

Seto watched him leave, feeling a little guilty but then mad again when he noticed Isono looking at Seto, "What is it Isono?'

Isono sighed, "I mean this with all due respect but don't you think sending off an 11 year old to find a job is little _harsh_?"

Seto's eyebrow twitched, "Isono, go away before you're fired. I know how to take care of Mokuba. He has to learn one way or the other." Isono sighed again and left to help the maids with some house work.

Mokuba pouted, "I can't believe he cut me off… But I did spend a lot of money…"

Mokuba sighed and started to walk around looking for jobs.

After a few minutes Mokuba gave up. There were just no jobs available for an 11 year old boy.

The gloomy child sat down on a bench, "There has to be _one _job available for me. Any job…I'll check it out..."

"Why the hell would I work there Jounouchi!? I'm not that desperate!!" yelled a female brunette.

Jounouchi tried to calm Anzu down, "Sorry, just trying to be helpful." Anzu then frowned, "I will never work in that place. Burger world is better than that café." Jounouchi grinned, "It's not that bad, I've been there before and there's nothing degrading—" "FOR YOU MEN!!" Anzu yelled.

Jounouchi sighed, "I'm sorry Anzu; I won't mention that place again." Anzu smiled, "Thank you and the staff there is nice…but I _can't_ and _won't_ work there." Anzu's eyes narrowed. Jounouchi stared but then noticed Mokuba, "Ah Anzu, look there's Mokuba! Come on, let's talk with him." Before he got a reply from Anzu, he ran over to Mokuba, "Oi Mokuba!!"

Mokuba turned to Jounouchi, "Eh…Hi Jou, Anzu."

Anzu smiled, "Hi Mokuba, you look sad, what's wrong?" Mokuba shook his head, "No there's…well, this is just random but do you know a place in Domino where there's a job available? Anywhere, it doesn't matter."

Jounouchi looked at Anzu who nodded, "Well there's a place called Angel Café It's like a normal restaurant but the staff is all girls who where maid uniforms. Okay, it's a bit different but it's very popular with both guys and girls."

Mokuba's sweat dropped, "That's not exactly what I meant…" he mumbled.

"What?"

Mokuba lifted his face, "Oh ah nothing, can you tell me where it is?"

Jounouchi nodded, "It's on Green View Avenue."

Mokuba nodded, "Thank you. Bye Jou, bye Anzu. I'll see you guys later."

The two teens waved. Anzu turned to Jounouchi, "Why did he need to know that?" Jounouchi shrugged.

A few minutes later, Mokuba arrived to a place with a chibi neko maid with wings on the front, the place was pink and white and a few other light colors. Mokuba gulped but went in.

When he opened the door, two girls in a maid's uniform were there and bowed, "Welcome Master."

The place was actually empty but that's because it just opened. Since it was a Saturday, it opened at 1:00 P.M.

Mokuba blinked a few times then closed the door, "U-um…can you tell me where the owner is?"

The girl on the right stood up and scowled, "Oh so you want a job huh. Tch, we've gotten a lot of little perverted boys who wants a job here but they never got one. You can just save time by leaving; you're not getting a job, perv."

The girl on the left frowned, "Mattie!" the girl turned to Mokuba, "I'm sorry about that. I'll take you to the owner."

Mokuba nodded but before he followed the girl he said to Mattie, "I'm not a pervert. You should just assume things like that so quickly. Not a very good personality trait." Mattie's eyes widened but then gritted her teeth. She was going to say something but Mokuba already left with the nice girl.

"So is Mattie always like that?" Mokuba asked.

The nice girl smiled, "Unfortunately yes but only to the guys who want to work here. Oh my name's Lilia Anders by the way. Also, can I ask, why do want a job here?"

Mokuba frowned, "Well…it's hard to explain but I didn't want a job here for a perverted reason, I swear."

Lilia giggled, "I can tell. Oh here we are." Lilia knocked on the door, "Mistress, we have a boy who wants a job." She looked at Mokuba again, "No résumé."

A smooth but forceful voice replied, "Let _him _in."

The door was opened by maid girl, "Please, come in." Mokuba turned to Lilia and she nodded.

When Mokuba went in, Mistress turned her swivel chair to face Mokuba. She scanned him for a minute, "How old are you? Why do you want this job? You do know you have to dress in a maid's costume? Does anyone know you're here?"

Mokuba was taken off guard but kept his composure, "I-I'm 11. I want this job so I can get my credit cards back. Yes, I do. No."

Mistress was impressed but her emotions didn't express it. She stood up and walked near Mokuba.

The woman began to stroke Mokuba's face, "You're face is soft. You're reason to get this job isn't perverted. You're very cute, cuter than most of the girls here. You're not embarrassed—maybe slightly—to be in a maid's outfit." Mokuba started to blush.

Mistress smirked, "You're also the youngest person to have a job here and you also the first boy."

Mokuba's eyes widened, "I-I got the job!" But then he started to blush again, "Will anyone recognize me when I'm in my uniform?"

Mistress stroke Mokuba's hair, "No, possibly…but that's not important now. When can you start?"

Mokuba tried to get away from Mistress; she was freaking him out a bit, "Tomorrow."

Mistress nodded, "Good. If you're wondering how much you get paid I'll tell you." Without waiting for a reply she answered, "You get paid each day, 50 dollars. Not much, I know but there are tips and you'll be surprised."

Mokuba nodded, really wanting to go home but he didn't want to tell Seto about his job.

Mistress chuckled, "You're getting scared of me, aren't you. Don't worry, you'll get used to me. You'll have to anyway."

Mokuba chuckled too but nervously, _'this 'Mistress' has her own way of freaking people out'_

Mistress stopped laughing as soon as this guy with black hair which had orange streaks and red orange eyes.

Mokuba turned to the guy then Mistress who returned to that unemotional state, "Child, you may go now but before you do. I need you to come here at 8:00. A.M. sharp."

Mokuba nodded, he didn't exactly understand why since on Sunday but he needed his job.

He left the room and closed the door.

When he reached the lobby of the café, Mattie was glaring at him.

Lilia walked over to Mokuba, "I heard Mistress accepted you. It's surprising really."

Mokuba tilted his head, "I did; where did you hear it? And '_Mistress' _talked as if she randomly picked my out because I answered a few questions. Are you sure I'm the first boy to work in this café?"

Lilia smiled and nodded but then a very important question came in mind, "Oh yeah, what's your name?"

Mokuba hit himself, "Oops, sorry, I forgot to tell you. My name's Mokuba Kaiba."

There was pause and gasp from Lilia.

Lilia's eyes widened, "K-Kaiba? _You're _Seto Kaiba's _little brother_?" Mokuba nodded and was grateful no one heard him, "Please Lilia, please don't tell anyone. I don't want anyone finding out."

Lilia smiled, "Alright, I promise. Oh yeah here." Lilia handed Mokuba a piece of paper, "It's my number."

Mokuba nodded and took it then he looked at the clock, "Well I better go. Niisama will worry. Bye Lilia. Come by my house sometime." He smiled then left.

As soon as Mokuba left, Mattie walked over Lilia and slapped her on her head, "What the hell do you think you're doing!? Don't flirt with him! He's younger than you for god's sake! Are you some kind of pedophile?"

Lilia was annoyed by those comments, "I'm trying to be _nice _unlike _you_. I know he's younger than me but that doesn't mean I can't be friends with him, jeez. And you know I have a boyfriend who's older than me. I. AM. NOT. A. PEDOPHILE!!!"

Mattie laughed, "Calm down, I was just messing with you, ha ha."

When Mokuba arrived home, Seto was waiting for him, "So Mokuba, how did job hunting go for you? Found a job?"

Mokuba smirked, "Yes, I did find a job. It pays very well and it's at a café. I'm starting tomorrow."

Seto's mouth opened but quickly recovered, "So what's the name of the café?"

Mokuba smiled, "That's a secret."

Seto blinked, "Secret? What the hell…? Why is it a secret? Why can't you tell me!?"

Mokuba winked at Seto, "Hi-mit-su (secret)!" then he left to go to his room.

Seto blinked again but then sighed, _'I'll figure it out sooner or later'_

Mokuba was in his room. He took off his clothes and changed into his pajamas then lied down on his bed, "Ah…I have to wake up early tomorrow. It'll be at 8:00…I can wake up that early without an alarm."

Mokuba yawned then went to sleep. He had a big day tomorrow.

**o**﻿◕ ‿‿ ◕**o**﻿

**uwa…it was a bit rushed…oh well….=A=  
I can't tell if this is a good chapter or not since I finished this story at 11: 33 A.M and I started on it at 4: 47 A.M.  
I got bored, okay? I took a lot of (hour long)****breaks between them =A=  
*sigh* I didn't sleep at all…I just didn't want to...but it's strange since I **_**love **_**sleeping…**

**Sorry for my talking but if you liked (or hated it) review.  
I like them.  
****Flames are good too. There wonderful for laughs….9w9  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oo*oO**

It's 8:15 A.M. and Mokuba was not up. Since Seto didn't know what was going on, he didn't bother to wake his younger brother up.

The doorbell rang and Isono got it, "Hello, may I help you?"

A girl with short green hair and big purple eyes, she was holding a bag which I assume was filled with clothes. The girl's eyes widened, "Wow, he's got a butler…"

Isono stared for a second, "Are you here for Kaiba-sama?"

The girl giggled, "Oh uh sorry, I'm here for Mokuba. Tell him it's Lilia, he'll remember."

Isono nodded, "I shall call Master Mokuba right away but please, come inside." Lilia shook her head, "God, this place is _huge_."

Isono chuckled lightly, "Please sit down." Lilia did as she was told and sat down on a white sofa.

Isono walked up to Mokuba's room, he opened the door, "Master Mokuba." No answer, "Master Mokuba!" Isono yelled gently, nudging Mokuba on his shoulder.

Mokuba groaned, "I-Isono? Wh-what time is it? What are you doing ah here?" he yawned.

Isono smiled, "It's over 8 o' clock and this girl named Lilia came for you sir."

Mokuba's eyes widened, he quickly got out of bed, "OH MY GOD I'M LATE!!"

Mokuba grabbed Isono's arm and lead him out of his room.

Isono shook his head. He walked downstairs to where Lilia was, "Miss Lilia, Master Mokuba will be here any minute. So if you don't mind, you'll have to wait just a few more minutes."

As Lilia was about to reply, Seto came downstairs, "Isono! Get me my coffee!"

Isono winced, no matter how long he has served the Kaiba's, when Seto uses that tone of voice you know that there's something wrong, "Miss Lilia, please excuse me."

Isono left to tend to Seto's needs.

Mokuba came downstairs without brushing his hair which I might add was _messy_, he even had a Choco Mochi [1] in his mouth, "Rorry Rira, ri mud ou aate."

Lilia giggled, she actually _understood _what Mokuba said, "Ie (no), it's nothing but we have to hurry before Mistress gets sad. She's really taking a liking to you."

Mokuba swallowed his Choco Mochi, "Eh? Honto (really)?" the messy haired child opened the door and let Lilia go first.

Mokuba closed the door behind him, "Why does she like me?"

Lilia frowned, "No one knows, it took days for Mistress to like any of us but anyways, does your brother know where you're going? I don't want you to get in trouble."

Mokuba smiled, "Well I left a note on my door saying I'll be at work, that's all he needs to know."

Lilia laughed a little, "So is he like the type of guardian who'll check on you repeatedly while you work?"

Mokuba shook his head, "He doesn't know where I work; I'm not going to tell him."

Lilia put her index finger on her lower lip, "Why? Is dressing as a maid and serving people _that _embarrassing?"

Mokuba sighed, "Well for _me _yes but…well…think about this way. Let's say you cross dress as a guy at a host club for both males and females, what would your parents say?"

Lilia's face was red, "Gods, that would be humiliating. I don't think I'd be able to show my face for eternities! My mom would faint and my dad would freak!"

Mokuba laughed, "See my point?"

They were talking until Mokuba noticed that they weren't going to the café and the bag Lilia was carrying, "Ano Lilia, where are we going and what's in the bag?"

Lilia looked down at the bag and giggled, "Oh well, we're going to Mattie's house. You, me, Mattie and Jezebel—a girl from the café—will be there. And the bag…well, it's your maid uniform"

Mokuba chuckled, "Why are we going to her house?"

Lilia shook her head, "You'll know when we get there."

The two started talking about things until they reached a small two story house.

The purple haired girl grinned and knocked on the door. A woman with long black hair with bangs and black eyes opened the door, "Aw Lili~!! I haven't seen you in a while, how are you and your mom?" the woman moved to make room enough for Lilia and Mokuba to get through.

Lilia giggled, "We're both fine, where's Mattie?"

The woman replied staring at Mokuba, "Upstairs…who's your adorable little friend?"

Mokuba smiled cutely, "My name's Mokuba, nice to meet you…"

The woman hugged Mokuba, "Awwwww, so cute. My name's Lizabell Fion but I _want _you to call me Liz, kay kay?" Mokuba's face was kind of red, his face was in her chest but he smiled with one eye open, "Sure…Liz. C-can you let me go now?"

Liz nodded and released him, "Bye kids."

Lilia made a hand gesture at Mokuba that said, "Come on."

The two stopped walking when they made it to a room that said, "Mattie's room"

Lilia opened the door, "Ohayo~!!"

Mattie turned to Lilia and smiled, she looked at Mokuba and glared, "Alright, let's finish this quickly so we can go to work."

Mokuba gulped, "S-so what am I going to have to do? Is it embarrassing?"

Mattie smirked, "Well _yeah_. Those two are going to help you be more feminine. You guys didn't need me but, I want to see you embarrassed."

Mokuba's face was red, "If I act more feminine, will people be less likely to notice that I'm a boy?"

A girl with blonde hair up to her waist and aqua green eyes replied, "There's a high chance that no one would notice. A lot of males now a day's act…and look like girls, I mean, I thought you a girl when I first saw you."

Mokuba pouted, "That's good I guess but do I really look that much like a girl? I-I have been mistaken as a girl before but most of them were pedophiles….and Jou one time mistook me as girl when I wore a …" Mokuba shook his head, "Sorry about that…so you must be Jezebel?"

The blonde nodded, "Yup."

Mattie growled, "Okay okay, we all know each other, now…" Mattie stopped, she doesn't know Mokuba's name.

Mokuba giggled, "My name's Mokuba."

Mattie nodded, "Right Mokuba," Mattie took the bag with Mokuba's uniform, "wear your uniform, then we can start."

Mokuba took the bag hesitantly, "Where do I go change?"

Mattie smirked, she whispered into Mokuba's ear, "Right here Princess~"

Mokuba's blush deepened, "E-eh?"

Jezebel frowned and lightly hit Mattie on her arm, "God Mattie, don't be mean! Mokuba, there's a bathroom right there." She pointed to a bathroom next to the TV in Mattie's room.

Mokuba nodded and went to change.

The child took off his clothes and put on his maid dress. He put on his bonnet, his choker, his long socks and shoes. Then he looked in the mirror, embarrassment was highly noticeable, "God, I look like goth loli."

There was a knock on the bathroom door, "Oi Princess, are you done?" Mattie yelled.

Mokuba looked as if he was about to cry. When he didn't reply, Mattie broke down that door, "Look, I don't have time to play, got it?" she grabbed Mokuba's arm and started dragging him out.

Lilia started to worry, "Mattie, stop, you're going to hurt him."

Jezebel just stared wide-eyed, she knew Mattie was _forceful _but the blonde never knew Mattie was _this_ forceful.

"Mattie, let go!! You're going to rip…" Mokuba stopped yelling when the door to Mattie's room opened which revealed a shocked mom. Liz put down the plate of cookies on a table then left the room. When the door closed, there was a fit of laughter.

Mokuba stopped resisting and Mattie let go. Lilia on the other hand was mad, "God Mattie, what the heck is _wrong_ with you!? If you have an urged to kill someone, take your rage out on your stuffed animals like last time!"

Mattie growled, "I just want to get to the initiation _quickly_."

Jezebel ignored the talk Mattie and Lilia were having, "Wow Mokuba, you look…adorable. Mistress was right."

Lilia giggled, "You look so cute. Cuter than I imagined at first."

Mattie frowned when she looked at Mokuba.

The black-haired child had his right hand clenched against his chest and his left hand was clenched against the bottom of his uniform. Mokuba's face was red and he was frowning, it looked as if he was about to cry.

Mattie still frowned after blinking one or two times, "I don't think it'll be possible to make you more feminine. I have never been in a feminine pose like that and I work as a host in Angel Café."

Hearing that made Mokuba even sadder; he started to play with the hem of his uniform

Jezebel started to laugh, "I agree with Mattie, there is no _way_ to make you more feminine than you already are."

Lilia, unlike the other two, put her arm around Mokuba in comfort. I'm pretty sure no guy would like to hear anything like what Jezebel and Mattie said.

The green-haired teen smiled reassuringly, "Well look on the bright side, you…you can grow out of your feminineness when you get older, possibly…."

Mokuba sighed, "Ie, that's okay. I know I look like a girl…it's just that…no one ever told that to me directly. They usually whisper…"

Everyone was silent until Mokuba's cheerfulness ended the moment, "Well, I guess we could go to work now. I already know what to do at a café; I've been to many of them. One's similar to Angel Café too."

The three girls smirked and shook their head. Mattie was the first to say something, "Well Princess, work doesn't start until 10:00. It's 9 right now so that means, there's enough time for the initiation."

Mokuba gulped, "I-I've seen these in TV shows a lot. The initiation's usually embarrassing, right? What will I have to do?"

Jezebel put her arm around Mokuba's shoulder and brought him close to her, "Mattie, Lilia, and I discussed about your initiation yesterday."

Lilia cupped her hands around Mokuba's face, "Since we know you're just a kid and a boy at that, we decided to twist the normal initiation into something more _suitable _for you."

Mattie snapped her hands and both Jezebel and Lilia moved away. Mattie walked over to Mokuba and started to stroke his hair, "Princess, do you think you have an option to either go along with the initiation or not? Well you _don't_. You're initiation is going to be humiliating, I can promise you that."

Mokuba's eyes widened in fear, here he thought Lilia was nice but now she's on Mattie's side, "M-Mattie….what's the initiation?" the kid wasn't going to let an initiation stop him, he's Kaiba and he'll deal with like the man he is…or more likely, the man he is _going _to be in a _lot _of years from now.

**Oo*oO**

**(1)Choco Mochi ---------- glutinous rice cakes with chocolate and almond  
**

**Alright, I need your help. I cannot, I repeat, CANNOT think of an initiation AT ALL!!! OAO  
**_**So**_**, I need your help on what the initiation **_**could **_**be. Wanna help….?  
I actually wanted to make this chapter longer but the initiation problem prevented me from it TT^TT**

**Okay, anyway, I kind of have my doubts on this chapter…I don't know why because I **_**think **_**it's acceptable but there's just something that feels…missing…**


End file.
